Unexpected Love
by Manx
Summary: Michiru and Haruka have a fight. Michiru goes to Minako for advice, but Minako has something else to tell her.


Unexpected Love by Manx  
Pairings: Michiru + Haruka...  
Warnings: Angst, yuri  
Minako sat in her bedroom, reading a magazine. 'What is the point in reading this drivel? I hate doing it! I only do it   
because that's what everyone expects of me.' Minako was thinking as she read an article on how to catch the perfect guy.   
She closed the magazine and looked into the huge gold gilded mirror on her wall. She studied the face she saw staring back.   
It was quite pretty, with an almost childish cuteness to it. Her long blond hair was French braided, courtesy of Makoto. Her   
skin was clear and bright, her eyes blue as a robin's egg. Yet, why couldn't she have the one thing she wanted more than   
anything? Why did she have to hide her true self behind this mask of cheerfulness and boy-craziness? "Everyone expects me   
to be this happy girl with boys on the brain. Can't I be different?" Minako said to her reflection.  
Of course, this happy, boy-crazy facade was nothing but fake. Actually, she didn't like boys... at all. She had no want to   
date them! She would much rather date a girl. But she never said that to anyone. No one knew, except for her now deceased   
cat, Artemis. Being a Sailor Senshi under Neo Queen Serenity's command was tough. She wanted to break free and live   
somewhere else. But that would never happen. So the lonely senshi of love lived with her friends, the other Sailor Senshi, in   
Neo Queen Serenity's Palace in Crystal Tokyo. At least there was one perk to living there. She got to see her secret love   
everyday.  
Minako sighed and looked away from her reflection. "If I told Michiru-san how I've loved for such a long time, she'd   
probably tell Haruka-san and Haruka-san would kill me. Haruka's so possessive of Michiru-san."  
Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door of her suite. She ran to the door and asked, "Who's there?"  
"Michiru. Can I come in?" the melodic voice asked.  
"Sure," Minako said, and opened the door. Michiru stood, her hair a mess and her eyes red and teary. "Michiru-san!   
Daijobou?"  
Michiru rushed into the room and flopped into the first chair she came across. She buried her tear-stained face in her slim   
hands and wept.  
"Michiru-san! What's wrong?" Minako asked, her voice full of worry.  
"Haruka and I had a fight and she left our rooms and the palace and I hate myself for hurting her!" Michiru said, her voice   
quivering as the words came out in a flood.  
Minako rushed over to the older senshi and knelt next to her, stroking Michiru's wavy aquamarine hair. Deep down, Minako   
was rather happy that Haruka was gone, but because Minako loved Michiru so much, she knew she'd never make the beautiful   
senshi of the ocean as happy as she had been with Haruka.  
"It'll be alright, Michiru-san. Haruka-san will be back. She loves you too much to stay away." said Minako, trying to soothe   
the crying woman.  
"But I yelled at her! I told her that she doesn't act like she loves me anymore, but I was just angry because some other   
woman was flirting with her and I thought Haruka was flirting back. I hope she still knows I love her," cried Michiru, her   
voice full of worry.  
"I know you do. Michiru-san, if Haruka-san does not know you love her, she's been blind all these years," Minako stated,   
her tone matter-of-fact.  
"Minako-chan, you're right," Michiru said, looking up at the smiling blonde.  
"Feel a little better?" Minako asked.  
"Yes, but can I hang here for little while? You seem like you've got something on your mind. You've had enough of my   
troubles, I'll listen to yours," Michiru offered with a charming smile that melted Minako's heart.  
"Of course! I love having you here. Let me go get changed out of my bathrobe real quick, okay? Be right back," Minako   
said, heading towards her bedroom.  
Minako threw off her bathrobe and tossed on a pair of blue and white plaid sleep shorts and a white tank top. She quickly   
searched the room for her cat slippers, which were modeled after young Artemis. She opened her door to see Michiru looking   
at the cover of her journal which was covered in a sky-blue material and pictures of Artemis.  
"Like my little journal?" Minako asked.  
"Oh, that's what this is?" Michiru said innocently. "You must miss Artemis a lot. How long has it been since he passed   
away?"  
"100 years," Minako said, her voice quivering.  
Michiru realized her friend was about to cry, so got up and rushed to Minako, holding her close in a friendly hug. "Shh,   
it's alright, Minako-chan. I know he was your best friend. Just let yourself feel better. He's gone, but he'll always be here   
in spirit."  
"I know, but I miss him so much! He knew all my secrets, he knew all my hopes and dreams, and he knew I wanted to get   
away, but I can't! I love him like he was my brother! He was the best friend I've ever had, even more than Usagi-chan!"   
Minako said, then broke down and cried on Michiru's shoulder.  
"Shh... just let it all out," Michiru said, hugging Minako and running her fingers through the long blond hair.  
"Michiru-san? I need to tell you something. Maybe it'll make me feel better if I get this off my chest," the senshi of love   
said.  
"What is it, Minako-chan?" Michiru asked, a little curious.  
"I-I-I love you. I've loved you since I first met you, even when we thought you were working for the enemy, I loved you.   
Even when I thought that Haruka-san was a hot guy, I loved you. I know you love Haruka-san and she loves you. I respect   
you both too much ever have told you, but I just had to do it today," Minako said, looking up into Michiru's eyes that had   
began to fill with tears.  
"Aw, Minako-chan! I never knew! You were always so boy crazy that I would have never guessed. You're right. I do love   
Haruka with all my heart and soul, but I still care about you as my friend. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be here. I   
know these last hundred years have been tough on you. Hasn't anyone noticed how depressed you've been?" Michiru asked.  
"Well, for the first year or two, everyone was very sympathetic about Artemis' death. Now, everyone has just gotten used   
to it."  
"Oh, poor dear. I still understand how much you miss him."  
Suddenly, the phone rang. "Moshi, moshi?" Minako said into it.  
"Hello Minako-chan. Is Michiru there with you? It's Haruka." the masculine voice asked, full of regret and sadness.  
"Hello Haruka-san. She's right here. Do want me to put her on?" she asked.  
"Yes, can you?"  
Minako handed the phone to Michiru, whose hands were shaking. "Haruka, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accused you like   
that. Gomen nasai."  
"Michiru, I'm sorry for fighting with you. I love you so much. Will you come back?" Haruka asked.  
"Of course. I love you too," Michiru said then hung up the phone. She looked at Minako, who looked ready to burst out in a   
crying fit. "I'm sorry. But I love her so."  
"I know. Go to her," Minako said, as Michiru ran out the door to her love.  
~~~~~@@@@@~~~~~  
The End... well, until the next story. Anyways, if you liked it, hated it, whatever, e-mail me, okay? I need your comments. 


End file.
